


Quiet Moments

by habibinasir (lulu_kitty)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_kitty/pseuds/habibinasir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt ficlets // a series of quiet domestic moments // canon verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apodyopis

**Author's Note:**

> Apodyopis- The act of mentally undressing someone

The abrupt laughter from somewhere close by paired with the brightness of the sun peaking in from outside tent is what finally wakes Agron up. He shoots awake, attempting to blink the bleariness out of his eyes with a rising panic. He spots Nasir bent over in center of tent, washing cloth in a large bowl of water. He looks over his shoulder at Agron’s sudden movement.

“What is the hour?” Agron grunts, wiping at his eyes, his voice laden with sleep. 

“Almost time for midday meal, it would seem,” Nasir spares him a sweet smile before turning back to his scrubbing. 

“Why did you not wake me? I was to meet with Spartacus,” Agron is frustrated, cursing himself as he is not prone to oversleep. He pushes the blankets off of himself, looking about to locate his subligaculum that he had tossed off the previous night. He spots the garment in Nasir’s clutches as he dunks it back into soapy water. 

“He attempted to come by but I sent him away.” Nasir said, shrugging slightly, his expression stern as he continues to wash Agron’s clothes. At the sight of Agron’s bristling form he continues, looking defensive. 

“I told him if he wanted assistance he could enlist Gannicus’s help for once. He is a general after all…” Nasir huffs, shaking his head.

“You have barely gotten chance to rest since we took the mines!” Nasir continues, voice growing more passionate as he speaks, “You’ve been so tired, you needed time to catch up on rest. Today we were blessed by the Gods for a peaceful day, Spartacus can wait one day to plan future battles. You deserve peace for but a mere day!”

As Nasir’s expression gets more fierce as he talks, Agron sinks back into bed without another complaint. He cannot do much while Nasir holds his clothing hostage. He entertains himself for a moment, thinking of the look on Nasir’s face should he walk out of the tent fully nude.

He suppresses a smirk as he burrows back under blankets, watching as Nasir huffs back into his work, torn between feeling amused and touched by Nasir’s concern. He turns on his side, taking plate of food Nasir had left for him beside the bed. He pops a grape into his mouth and watches silently as Nasir continues wringing out their clothing. 

He looks good, Agron observes. Dressed in only a small white subligaculum with his hair bundled on top of his head, a few errant curls escaping over his face and down his neck. Agron’s eyes travel down Nasir’s small torso, watching the flexing of muscles in his back as he moves. 

Agron’s eyes trail down further to were the white cloth incases Nasir’s ass. His cock twitches at the sight of Nasir bent over in front of him, the subligaculum drawn tight and exposing the edges of Nasir’s cheeks. He cannot seem to help himself, it has been a while since they last lied together, these past few nights Agron only having enough energy to kiss Nasir before falling into slumber. 

Agron’s gaze turns feral as he imagines tearing off the cloth and devouring Nasir right there on the ground. Nasir always loves when he uses his tongue. Agron continues his silent fantasy, imagining Nasir’s taste instead of the fruit and cheese he eats. After a few moments of this, Nasir straightens, sitting back on his heels. 

“I can feel your gaze upon me, you know,” he comments lightly. Agron can see the small smile upon his face even from behind. 

“Hm,” Agron hums around the last of the grapes. “I was imagining your taste. Pressing you down onto the ground and tasting you all over with my tongue.” He cannot resist the wolfish grin that overtakes his face at Nasir’s small gasp. 

Nasir turns to face him, smile teasing but the flush on his face gives him away. His eyes widen as he takes in the sight of Agron, with tented blankets barely covering him and eyes ablaze as his gaze travels down Nasir's body to were the white cloth reveals a bit of hair above Nasir’s cock. Agron’s smirk only grows when he sees Nasir’s cock twitch under his gaze. 

Slowly, Agron pulls himself out of bed, his muscles still aching from his long slumber but he ignores it, making his way to crouch in front of Nasir.

“You missed one,” he murmurs before reaching to yank Nasir’s subligaculum, watching it unravel from Nasir’s body and dropping it into the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more fics and ficlets on [my tumblr](http://habibinasir.tumblr.com/tagged/habibinasir-writes-fanfic-what) :)


	2. Cheiloproclitic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheiloproclitic - Being attracted to someones lips

Candlelight dances like waves around the tent. It makes Agron’s form shine like a dream to Nasir’s tired eyes as he settles back against the blankets, his naked body slick with sweat and seed. He smiles as Agron climbs back into bed, wet cloth in hand. It’s silent as Agron wipes away evidence of their reaching highest pleasure. Nasir closes his eyes, soaking up feeling of Agron’s gentle hand and cool cloth against his heated skin. 

Agron presses soft kiss to Nasir’s hip before lying down next to him, Nasir feeling the pressure of his body on the bed. Nasir smiles again at the sensation of Agron’s breath dancing across his face, eyes still closed as Agron wipes unsullied end of cloth lightly across Nasir’s forehead and sweeping down his cheeks. Agron then abandons cloth in favor of combing sweat damp curls away from Nasir’s face with warm, large hands. 

Nasir’s eyes flutter open at the touch, turning his head to take in sight of his beloved’s face glowing in the soft light. Agron’s green eyes are focused intently on Nasir’s lips as his fingers trace down to run lightly over them. Nasir presses light kiss to the long fingers that move as if mesmerized. He turns to his side, facing Agron and reaching out with his own hand to trace lightly down Agron’s cheek and running his thumb over Agron’s lips. 

Nasir feels a heat rush over him at the sight of Agron’s bow shaped lips, swollen and reddened against his pale face. His mind flickers back to mere moments ago, when Agron had his lips wrapped wide around Nasir’s cock. 

He’s drawn out of his daze as he feels Agron’s lips quirk slightly against the press of Nasir’s thumb and before nipping sharply on it. Nasir’s surpised giggle is cut off abruptly as Agron suddenly moves to meet Nasir’s lips to his in heated kiss. Nasir groans into Agron’s mouth, tongue reaching to taste Agron’s own, letting himself get lost in feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more fics and ficlets on [my tumblr](http://habibinasir.tumblr.com/tagged/habibinasir-writes-fanfic-what) :)


	3. Capernoited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capernoited - Slightly intoxicated or tipsy

Hour was late yet Agron could still hear distance sounds of celebration echoing through camp from outside tent. Not that he paid it mind, too focused on the feeling of Nasir clenching around his fingers.

“Enough,” Nasir huffed impatiently from underneath Agron. “I am prepared. I need you now,” Nasir urged, kicking lightly at Agron’s sides.

Agron chuckled, gently removing fingers and moving to kneel between Nasir’s legs, “I must first remove this,” he motioned to the strapped armor still encasing his shoulders and chest. Nasir watched impatiently as Agron struggled to remove it, huffing again when Agron took too long.

Agron laughed, his cheeks dimpling wide, “I cannot remove fucking thing when hands are slick with oil,” he laughed, over-dramatically tugging on straps. 

Nasir giggled, sitting up, “I shall free you!” He nuzzled at Agron’s chest, as he reached behind him to make attempt at removing armor.

After a few moments of Nasir tugging to no avail, giggling harder at each failed attempt, Agron began chuckling anew. “I am trapped!” he cried out.

Nasir sat up, giving up on Agron’s freedom, and pressed his forehead to Agron’s as they were both overtaken by giggles. Tears streaming from eyes, Agron held Nasir to him and he moved to fall back against bed. “We are too fucking drunk for this,” he choked out between his laughter, running a hand down Nasir’s back and slapping his ass lightly.

Nasir sat up suddenly, eyes alight with mischief, “I will not surrender,” he exclaimed, moving to straddle Agron’s waist. “I shall ride you like fucking horse,” he gripped the straps of Agron’s armor before sitting abruptly down on Agron’s cock.

“Fuck the Gods!” Agron cried out, laughter ceasing as he sat up with a groan. He adjusted Nasir in his lap before thrusting his hips up, driving into his lover’s warm body. Nasir hissed, throwing his head back, tugging at Agron’s armor, moving is hips to meet with Agron’s thrusts.

Agron reached to grip the back of Nasir’s neck, pulling him close to growl into Nasir’s mouth. Nasir laughed suddenly, “Yes, my beast!” he tugged harder at Agron’s armor, as if he were tugging at the reins of a horse. “Pfft,” Agron laughed into Nasir’s neck, swatting firmly at Nasir’s ass.

“I shall show you fucking beast,” he growled, suddenly serious, as he tilted his hips, making Nasir cry out, as his cock dragged against that place within him that made him see stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more fics and ficlets on [my tumblr](http://habibinasir.tumblr.com/tagged/habibinasir-writes-fanfic-what) :)


	4. Cafuné

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafuné- the intimite act of gently running your fingers through your lover’s hair

Nasir peers out from underneath blanket as Agron putters around fire pit at center of their tent, adding more wood to make it flare back to life. 

“Be careful not to set cock aflame,” Nasir teases, voice hoarse from sleep, as he sits up to get better view of Agron’s naked long body folded over in front of him. 

Agron peers over shoulder at him, smiling in delight, as he exaggerates in covering his cock from harm. “I would not dare,” Agron chuckles as he stands and makes his way back to bed. 

“You would lose all use for me then,” he teases back at him as he settles his body behind Nasir’s, pulling him back against him. Nasir makes a grumbling noise of agreement as he settles into Agron’s arms. 

“Is it time to start day?” Nasir asks after a moment, seeing light of the rising sun peaking through edges of tent. He grimaces, sitting up slightly as he combs his finger through his tangled hair, ready to tie it back and make preparations for the coming day. 

“We have a moment yet,” Agron presses a kiss to his neck as he pulls Nasir back down into his embrace. His fingers gently pull Nasir’s away from his hair to replace them with his own. 

Nasir sighs in contentment, enjoying the sensation of Agron’s hands in his hair. Agron patiently combs through the tangles before reaching for Nasir’s ribbon left on the table next to their bed. He parts the top half of Nasir’s hair and weaves it into a braid with ease. Pressing a kiss on the top of Nasir’s head as he ties it back into Nasir’s preferred knot. 

“Gratitude,” Nasir smiles and presses a soft kiss to Agron’s cheek and resting his mouth there for but a moment, soaking up the brief intimacy before the sounds and shouts of the camp outside call them away to duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have more fics and ficlets on [my tumblr](http://habibinasir.tumblr.com/tagged/habibinasir-writes-fanfic-what) :)


	5. Vorfreude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vorfreude - the euphoric sensation you experience from thinking about future plans and daydreams

Agron suppresses urge to yawn as Spartacus and Crixus continue to bicker over map on possible attack routes. The sun has long since passed over edge of horizon yet Spartacus insists on continued discussion of strategy for up-coming battle. Today had been a success. They had attacked before dawn and took the Roman army by surprise. Spartacus anticipates swift retaliation from Romans. 

Agron takes moment to stretch out legs, ignoring quiet quarrel between Spartacus and Crixus to imagine more favorable thoughts. He thinks of Nasir in battle that morning: long dark hair blowing riotously in the wind, covered in blood, fierce look in eye as he takes down Roman soldier with wild hiss. He thinks longingly of promised reunion in their tent tonight to celebrate their victory in battle. Pressing Nasir down into warmth of their bed as he fucks him, biting into his neck, as Nasir gasps and scratches down his back…

He can hear distance sound of celebration and what sounds like Gannicus starting a round of ‘My Cock Rages On’. _Of fucking course he does not come to meeting when summoned_ , Agron thinks mutinously. _Leaving me stuck alone with Spartacus and fucking Gaul_. He wonders then if Nasir has given up waiting for him in tent as promised and has joined celebration. He sends in vain wish to any God that will listen in hopes that Nasir does not drink too much wine and fall asleep before Agron returns to tent. Again. 

His thoughts are cut short at loud bark from Spartacus, “Agron! Answer question asked. What are your thoughts on cutting through mountain pass to cut off anticipated Roman attack?”

Agron takes moment to glare at Crixus’s laughing form before sitting up straight. “It would be favorable but would drain camp. We have already expended much–” 

He is interrupted by sound of someone entering tent. It is Nasir. Agron can tell immediately that he is drunk by slight droop to his eye and small dazed smile upon face. 

“Apologies,” he said catching Agron’s eye, smile growing slightly. “It was not intent to interrupt important discussion. I was merely sent to bring much needed nourishment for brave generals.” His smile widens to all out grin as he stares at Agron and gently brandishes tray of food in his arms. 

“Gratitude, Nasir,” Spartacus says as he clears space on table for Nasir to rest tray, oblivious to the mischief Agron can see sparkling in Nasir’s eye. 

Crixus takes opportunity to once again argue against Spartacus’s tactic, Agron is, for once, grateful for interruption. Nasir is bent over at absurd angle directly in front of Agron’s face, humming to himself as he makes show of placing the tray down. He starts arranging food lightly around on tray for no forseeable reason, swinging his hips lightly side to side as he does. 

Agron’s eyes glaze over at presented sight. Any desire to pay attention to what Spartacus says is erased from mind as Nasir’s ass sways so close to face. He wants nothing more than to peel down loose red pants and bite it. His gaze distracted suddenly by sight of oil dripping down Nasir’s leg from underneath his pants. Nasir takes that moment to look over his shoulder directly at Agron and raises eyebrows, challenging. 

Agron stands up abruptly, growling loudly as he does. “Apologies, we must retire!” he all but shouts as Spartacus and Crixus stare at him, mystified, oblivious to all that just transpired. 

“I will discuss plans further tomorrow,” he says seizing Nasir’s arm and pulling him from tent, Nasir laughing loudly as he follows. Agron turns to glare at him upon exit. 

“Do not be cross. How else was I supposed to get you to leave fucking meeting?” Nasir teases, wrapping arms around him as his hands rub across Agron’s back. He presses close to him and pauses to place gentle kiss to Agron’s sternum. He plants chin on place where his lips just left as he stares up at Agron, smiling widely with purposeful innocent expression, eyes still drooping slightly from drink. 

“You will be fucking death of me,” Agron growls as he takes moment to grab firmly at Nasir’s ass before seizing him and throwing him over shoulder. He takes off torward their shared tent, laughing at Nasir’s loud squawk and light swats to his back, eager to see his earlier imaginings come to light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one isn't so domestic per se but shh i'm gonna just pretend
> 
> I have more fics and ficlets on [my tumblr](http://habibinasir.tumblr.com/tagged/habibinasir-writes-fanfic-what) :)


End file.
